powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zack Taylor (DUS)
Zachary "Zack" Taylor is a [[Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (S1DUS)|'Mighty Morphin Power Rangers']] character and the first earthling [[Black Ranger (DUS)|'Black Ranger']] and the second in command of the team, until the arrival of the sixth ranger of the team, Tommy. He was the first one to use the Mastodon Power Coin. During the first season of the show Zack was 18 years old, and a Senior in Angel Grove High School. He was only part of the first season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (DUS) and the only one of the rangers to not appear in second season. He is played by Walter Jones. Biography Early Years and Childhood Zack was born in the poorest part of Angel Grove, and was raised in an orphanage after his mother left him there, since that, Zack grew without any parental love or bond, altough he was picked by several familys he never got the feeling of fit, so he always came back to the orphanage, that caused him to feel sadened the most part of his life. But Zack manages trough years to cover his sadness within bullies and harm others, he used to hit and attack weakers people everyday when he get to the high school, until one day he went to far to ending in jail for one night, that changed him, he knew it, he doesn't want to end in a hole for the rest of his life, and he started to do the right things, at first it was harder than he tought, but things eventually got better and he found a family who makes him feel fit in, he even got a hobbie, the dance, and although he prefer to keep it in secret, he love how dance makes him feel better and like all is good in his life, and just like he loves dancing, he would love having a chance to graduate, but he knows that is in danger of fail year and don't graduate because of his califications and acts in past years, that makes Zack worries about his future. The Dumpster's Day and Becoming a Ranger soon Personality Zack is a very extroverted person, he always throw jokes about others, although he tries to being a nice guy the most of his day, sometimes he can fall to the anger, and ended up being a very sarcastic and acid douche, but after ended the anger period, he apologies to all, that's why him always try to don't get mad at people and being a happy person, although it wasn't always that way. In the past, he was a very introverted angry boy, who alway bullies and mocks everyone. But inside Zack was only using the anger to cover his sadness caused by doesn't having a family. The fact of doesn't have anyone to trust and relies, and from who receive love, made Zack sad, thats why he used the anger, bullying and bad guy attitude to cover his scars. When he was a bad person his daily routines always were bash people and hit the weakest person he coul find, he even beat a police offer once, but Zack changes and learns his lesson, he decided to stop all the violence and sadness that he provoked, he apologies to everyone who he bullied and he keep it all in the past, he starts to be a new person, the change included adapting to his new family, and try to find one hobbie to keep the anger and sadness away, and fortunately he found one, the dancing, he loved it once he did it for first time, he knew that dancing was going to save his life. Usually Zack is a very flirty boy with girls, and if the girls don't take care of him, he would still tries to get on their's pants, causing him to get in comicals and risky situations, also he is a very clevver boy, even if he doesn't look to be like that. Ranger Forms - }} Legendary Ranger Devices - Dino Charger= As part of SDCC 2015, Bandai released an exclusive Dino Charge Mighty Morphin' Charger set with each Dino Charger depicting four pictures. In Mighty Morphin' Black's case, it featured his Ranger form, the MMPR title, the Mastodon Dinozord, and the Power Axe. }} Trivia *His Birthday is on Ocotber 9th making him a Libra. *He have pass by many families during his time at the orphanage. *He is the older of all the team. *His last name is from his original mom, although he never met her, he decided to keep it, even if was adopted. *He has a past with bullying, but he decided to stop being part of it, after ended in the jail one night. **He end up in jail after beating and officer while he was trying to protect his friend who stolen something from a shop. *He knew Billy before they were putted together on the team, he was one of the teens that Zack mocked during high school. *He joined a dance school in secret in order to keep himself away from bully others. **His karma for Bullying others, was being mocked by his gang after discover it, they don't tell to anyone, for Zack's incident with police, which was seen as a loyalty proof. *He auditioned to the futball team when he was in his junior year, as part of his change, but was rejected by the Couch Rodriguez and Jason, causing him to dislike Jason. See Also * Sharma Tribe Knight Goushi - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuranger * Zack Taylor - Power Rangers Main Universe counterpart Category:Black Ranger Category:Human Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Power Rangers (Deluxe Universe Series)